


Get ready Uncle

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, dub-con, durinest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili have had enough of watching and decide to take their uncle for themselves.  Dwalin watches and longingly desires his King with them.  All smut, no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get ready Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic ever! I know it's either too long, or not worded correctly but I just couldn't help but focus on the smutty actions!

The morning day had just started, Thorin was at the forge hammering away at hot steel. His workplace was in a small courtyard just barely cut off from the other shops nearby. He thought he was alone, but there were two pairs of eyes peering around the corners of the entrance.

Fili and Kili watched their uncle hammer away. Every stroke urging a small thrust from their hips into the air. Long had they been wanting to feel his body, and hear his voice crack as they pleasured him.

Fili nodded to Kili to make the first step. They have planned out how they will take their uncle this day. Kili steps into the courtyard holding a broken sword, bended and battered in a strange way…

“Uncle! I need your assistance” Thorin looks over his shoulder to Kili as he approaches, still working. “Aye, what is it Kili?” Kili walks around the anvil that Thorin was working on and stands infront of him.

“My sword is broken, can you mend it?” Kili holds out the broken sword for Thorins inspection. Thorin stops hammering and glances at the blade. He cocks an eyebrow at the sword. “What in Durins name have you done to it?” Thorin absolutely taken back on how the hell the sword got in that shape. Fili walking out from behind Thorin with his usual expression.

Kili smiled innocently. “We were trying to make our blades stronger” Fili walks around behind Kili, circling the anvil. Kili continued.

“We rolled boulders off cliffs so our blades would take in their strength.”

Thorins eyes grew in amazement at their stupidity. He grunts and shakes his head at them. Fili now behind Thorin stands and waits. Thorin puts the sword he was working on to the side with his hammer. As he puts both hands on the anvil and steps a foot back lowering his head in disapproval of his nephews.

“You do not deserve a blade you cannot respect, Kili. You as well Fili.” Assuming that Fili was there with the same problem. Thorin looks at Kili sternly, trying to teach him that lesson.

Kili chuckles nervously. “Oh please Uncle. If we have no good swords what will we do if we have to fight elves?” Kili trying to strike at the dwarfs’ stubborn hatred. Thorin glared thinking of the repulsive elves.

“Aye, Kili, give me your sword.” Kili slowly raising his sword but not quite meeting a good passing length. Still angered by the thought of elves, Thorin leaned over his anvil and reached with both hands for the blade.

The moment he was about to grab the blade Fili had thrown his body on him, pinning Thorins chest into his anvil. In the same moment, Kili had grasped his uncles wrists as he was being flung forward, and twisted his arms to his back. Fili Kicked his uncles feet far apart and took his uncles arms from Kili, having them crossed against Thorin’s back.

Kili grabs some rope from his pocket and ties Thorin’s arms together. Thorin grunts and tries to find words for what just happened.

“WHAT IN DURIN’S NAME HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU TWO!” Thorin screams at them, but they ignore him. Kili yanks his uncles head up by his hair and tilts his head so Thorin can only see the ceiling of his workshop. Thorin grunts about to curse at them again but is cut off by Kili's lips on his neck. Thorin grunts, finding it hard to speak in such an awkward position.

All the while Fili has removed his uncle’s belt and tossed it aside, lowering Thorin’s pants to reveal his arse. Fili, wasting no second, began feeling his uncles body with his hungry fingers. Kili had climbed onto the anvil and stood on his knees as he nibbled up Thorin’s neck to his ear. His uncle trying to resist him with constant grunts.

“Dear uncle how you’ve teased us.” Kili whispers seductively into Thorin’s ear. Fili, holding his uncle tight against his body, leans into the other ear. “We will have you tonight uncle.” Fili humming into his ear with lustful breaths.

“We will both have you tonight but..” Kili bites his uncle's ear gently and receives a quietly hushed groan.

“You must be prepared first uncle.” Fili leaving his uncle’s ear traces both of his thumbs down Thorin's arse, spreading his skin. Thorin gasps throwing his upper body back at Fili. Kili catching his head still holding onto Thorin's hair, pulls him into a smothering kiss. Kili slips his hands into Thorins shirt and starts teasing his nipples with his archery fingers.

Fili thumbs Thorin’s entrance teasingly, being rewarded by such stifled moans traveling into Kili’s mouth. Kili yanks his head back again to attack his neck with licks and hungry lips.

Fili licks a finger and slowly starts pushing the tip of his finger inside Thorin’s entrance. Thorin again tries to throw his body away from Fili, but Kili keeps him still. He grunts again and starts to say something but is cut off by Kili kissing his mouth again, sticking his tongue into Thorins mouth to keep him preoccupied.

Fili grunts as his finger is clenched between his uncles strong muscles. “Chhh, uncle your so tight.” Fili leans into his uncle’s ear while he is being kissed by Kili. “Loosen up uncle.” Fili grins against Thorin’s ear and with his other hand reaches for Thorin’s hardened cock. Slowly stroking it causing muffled moans from Thorin.

Kili pulls away from Thorin, admiring this uncles closed eyes and open mouth. He was enjoying it. “Our dear uncle has never done this before Fili”

“I can feel that Kili, but no matter we can still stretch him in time.”

Thorin’s eyes widened as he nervously tried to glance at Fili who was out of his sight. Another attempt to yell at them came across but this time Fili managed his way to silence his uncle with his lips. Kili helping by moving back to Thorins neck.

Fili managed to get his finger all the way in. He slipped it slowly in and out, letting Thorin’s body adjust to him. Thorin moans started getting a pitch louder. Kili gestured to Fili to hold onto Thorins hair for him. Fili let go of Thorin’s cock to hold his hair back.

Kili slid down and rested his stomach on the anvil look at his uncle's cock infront of him. Grabbing it quickly, he takes it into his mouth. His tongue coating Thorin’s cock with such a wet and warm feeling that had Thorin bucking his hips into Kili. Thorin’s moans grew louder and started to leak out of the courtyard.

“shhhh uncle, we would not want company” Fili whispered to his ear. Thorin clenched his teeth trying not to moan from his nephews skilled tongue. “Aulë pray for these brats…”

Fili grins slipping another finger into his uncle, hoping it would stifle his tongue.

Unknown to them, Thorin’s moans had reached another dwarf’s ear. Dwalin was peering around the corner watching from the distance. His teeth grinding and small grunts escaping him. His hands clenching onto the walls. The sound of Thorins moans pumped blood into his groin. He desired his King around his girth. Dwalin stayed back hiding, watching closely, savoring every earful of his King’s delicious sounds.

Kili continued to suck and lick at Thorin’s hot stiffened cock. His uncle pumping into his mouth every so often. Every time Fili pushed his fingers into his uncle, Kili would receive another thrust in his mouth. Fili let go of Thorin’s hair but slid his fingers into Thorins mouth to finger his tongue.

Fili slipped a third finger into Thorin’s stretching hole. His uncle squirmed and pumped into Kili holding his position. Fili leaned into his ear again, his fingers slowly sliding over Thorin’s tongue.

“Your almost there uncle.” This cause a shiver down Thorin’s spine. He clenched the muscles around Fili’s fingers inside him. Fili gaped for a moment, then fought back against his uncle, spreading his fingers as wide as he could. Thorin gasped and groaned at Fili.

Kili left his uncle’s cock, letting it rest on the metal anvil. He went back to Thorin’s mouth and licked his tongue inside him.

“Shhhh dear uncle, your so loud” Kili grinning crazily at his uncle as he continued to shove his tongue into his throat.

Dwalin groaned with Thorin and started to rub the bulge in his pants, hiding in the wall where no one could see him do it.

Fili bent down to inspect Thorin’s hole. Thorin could feel his inspection and shivered again. His damn nephews would be the death of him. His embarrassment growing inside him as Fili continued to stare at it. Kili drowned out his uncles thoughts toying with his nipples.

Fili nodded, using his other hand to spread his uncles hole as far as it could. Fili grinned and gave it a lick, startling Thorin,  causing him to moan loudly through Kili. Kili sucked the air out of his uncles lungs just as he released himself from his uncle’s lips.

“go Kili” Fili stood up and held Thorin’s hair back again, keeping him in place. Thorin gathered himself in that moment he had without his nephews poisoning his brain with their touches.

“What’s gotten into your two? What are you planning!?”

Fili tugged his hair back further, making it harder for Thorin to speak.

“Shhh uncle, if you want us to take you now it would be too hard on your body. We want you to enjoy it.” Fili leaning into his uncle's ear, licking it softly and whispers back.

“We want you to come begging back to us for more.”

Thorin growled at the idea of begging. Fili attacks his neck with nibbles and licks to keep his uncles mind distraught.

Kili had been looking around the forge for something. He finally spotted something of use. “Aye brother, this will keep him for the day.” Jumping back to the anvil with the a hilt ment for a finished sword. It wasn’t a fancy hilt and had an unfinished guard that only stuck out a few centimeters out from the width of the hilt. Kili handed the hilt to his brother.

Fili looked over at it and smiled. “Its perfect brother. but it needs assistance.” Fili grinned mischievously towards his uncle. Kili Grinned with him and took his place near his uncles cock once again taking it into his mouth. Thorin moaned again as Fili started teasing his arse, humping his hips into it.

Fili pulled his uncles hair as far as he could so that his uncle couldn’t keep his mouth closed. He moved the hilt to Thorin’s mouth and slid it over his tongue slowly. Thorin grunted trying to force it out of his mouth.

“I’d wet it if I were you uncle. It might hurt if it went in dry.” Thorin cursed to himself at what his nephews were up to. Despite his efforts he was at their mercy. He bit down on the hilt refusing to cooperate. Unfortunately Kili’s tongue danced over the little hole of his uncles cock and caused Thorin’s jaw to loosen. Fili took this chance to stick the hilt deep into Thorin’s mouth.

Fili pulled out the wet hilt and kissed his uncles ear. “Good uncle.”

Thorin growls. “I will teach you a lesson before the end of this!” Howling at Fili. Kili giggles and stands up looking down at his uncle. “Aye dear uncle, a lesson will be learned today.” Kili strokes his slick fingers up thorins nipples, pinching them gently before continuing up to Thorin’s neck gently rubbing his skin. “If you are willing to accept it dear uncle” Kili kissed his uncle's lip, receiving a bite back from him.

Kili smirks at how much fun his uncle was. Fili now pressing the hilt at his uncles stretched hole. “Kili, I need your help” Kili nodded and jumped pulling his uncles shoulders with him, pushing him down against the anvil, his uncles dick sliding against the now cold metal. Thorin grunts frustrated at how easily they have him at their mercy. Clearly they’ve planned this out careful, calculating his movements so they could easily counter.

Kili holds his uncles body down, pulling his hair again to kiss him.

Fili pushed the hilt into his uncle and felt his uncles hole help suck it in. Thorin bucks his hips into the anvil, moaning at the width inside him. Fili smiles when its all the way in. “Kili, rope” Kili grabs more from his pocket and tosses it to his brother. Fili lines the rope between his uncles arse, just over the hilt to keep it in place. He loops the rope through his uncle's thighs and wraps it around his uncles cock and balls preventing him from cumming. The rope is hooked back over his uncles hips and tied in the back.

“Keep this here uncle.”

“It will make tonight more …memorable….dear uncle” Kili grinning so mischievously at his panting uncle, laying exhausted over the anvil.

Fili quickly grabs Thorin’s belt and dresses him back up. He bucks his hips into his uncle causing the hilt to touch him deeper causing a deep groan from his uncle. Quickly they scurried off before their uncle could regain his strength and strangle them.

Dwalin had shifted himself around the corner away from the entrance to the courtyard. As the brothers left he casually brushed past them. Giving them the daily greeting and moving onto Thorin’s workshop. The brothers could not hide their devilish grins as they looked over their shoulder at Dwalin entering the courtyard. Biting their lips, smirking, they ran off to enjoy the rest of the day.

Thorin pushed himself up slowly, the hilt moving inside him. He bit his lip, cursing at those bastard nephews of his. Just as he was about to take off his pants, Dwalin’s voice startled him to no end. “Thorin! Ha ha!” Thorin spung around, regretting that movement entirely and grit his teeth trying to suppress the feeling rubbing in his arse. He smiled back at Dwalin walking towards him with his usual dwarfish greeting.

Dwalin knowing everything, wanted to toy with Thorin a bit. He strutted up to Thorin laughing. “Aye, those lads said they broke their blades doing something foolish.” Dwalin reached his arm around Thorin’s neck and gave him a friendly but hard tug as he joked. Thorin suppressed a longing moan as the action caused the hilt to stroke against his prostate.

“Ye best teach those lads a lesson of respecting their weapons.” Dwalin purposely jerking Thorin’s body forward, watching his king blink nervously trying to suppress every amount of unwanted pleasure Dwalin was causing him.

Thorin tried to laugh back but it came out weak, his voice going to a dark pitch. “Aye, those brats will get whats coming to them…” Dwalin laughed and pushed Thorin back to his anvil. Thorin tripping over his feet, grabbed the anvil harshly to make him stand as if nothing happened. A groan growing inside of him. Dwalin’s presence was going to be unbearable. He would not be able to remove the hilt until Dwalin was gone.

Dwalin looked around the forge. “Ye got yourself a load of work today. Let me fix the lads blade or ye’ll be gone out of business.” Thorin look horrified at the idea of Dwalin being around him longer. He moved his mouth to protest but Dwalin smacked him on the back in a friendly manner, laughing like the crazed dwarf he was. Thorin tried to choke himself with his tongue if it would prevent his mouth from leaking his moans.

Dwalin licks his lips as he turns his back to Thorin, grabbing Kili’s blade as he begins to fix it. Thorin attempts to work through the sensation growing in his groin as Dwalin every once in awhile smacks him, sending the hilt into the one spot. Curse those brats….

It was a mid day still, Dwalin had finished Kili’s blade and set it aside. He wanted to stay and toy with Thorin a bit longer but he had other duties to attend to. “Aye must be off.” Dwalin takes his leave without smacking Thorin. Thorin sighed heavily and watched as Dwalin’s silhouette cleared the entrance.

He gritted his teeth plotting revenge on his nephews. At the moment he completely forgot to take out the hilt before anyone else came by, too enraged by their actions to think clearly. It wasn’t until another costumer came in before Thorin had forgotten the hilt completely.

He continued to work the rest of the day, his hole now so used to the hilt, that he didnt even remember it was there.  
  
  
Continued in Scream Uncle  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/691990  
  
  
  



End file.
